11 Unusual Heroes
by Hollow609-OC Creator
Summary: 11 children are born into the world of Rwby, some are children of the original teams and the rest are normal teens. But when fate happens to bring them all together will fate allow the teens a chance to stop an ancient Grimm? Or will it be a pain in the ass? Only one way to find out! (NO MORE OCS!), (CHAPTERS BEING REVISED!)
1. OC Form - Explanation

Hey everyone and this is a special fanfic for authors only (sorry to all guests). Send me your oc which is actually how you picture your author self. Use the oc form below and send to me your oc though pm. The reason I do not want it in the reviews is to spoil the surprise and if it's posted in the reviews then that oc is not allowed and only one oc each. Also I'll be having my own and there are 8 oc slots open! Authors only!

P.s: this is when all characters in RWBY are adults

Oc form!

Author name: Hollow60 (in story called Hollow)

Age (not real age): 16

Race (faunus, human, half grimm, half faunus etc): half fox grimm, half cat faunus

Appearance: Black hair, dark brown skin, half Grimm mask on face which can be removed, light blue eyes and a scar across Grimm mask.

Height: 6.4 ft

Personality: a bit of a flirt, loves to be around friends, when someone hurts his friends he will usually find the person and kick them off a cliff into a gorge if allowed.

Clothes: black Kevlar mask that covers the bottom half of his face, blood red trench coat, a backpack, baggy pirate pants, knee guards on pants, dark purple ankle high boots, fingerless gloves,

Weapons: two rifles hidden inside trench coat, two pistols strapped to back of trench coat on the waist, two cutlass's at side that can turn into sniper, back back holds extra ammo as well as two shotguns which can transform into a bo staff that when either hit something or someone fire a round.

Gadgets: the rifles can connect and transform into a surfboard, backpack can be attached to surfboard and transformed into a jetpack.

What you do when you have free time (whatever you want it to be): pirate

Semblance: the ability to control all kinds of liquid including piss which is useful for pranks.

Gender: male

Past history: adopted by Blake at the age of 2, met Yangs son and became the best of friends at the age of 5, met Phyrra's daughter and had a little crush which he got over, enrolled at beacon early as well as did his friends, met the old headmaster Ozpin who trained him, recently became a pirate but the good kind.

Family: mother: Blake, father: unknown, aunt: Yang, Ruby, Weiss, uncle: none, sister: none, brothers: none, other family: none.

Romantic relationship: likes redheads or brunette and those who flirt

Strengths: surfboarding, punching, singing, fighting at night,

Weaknesses: drowning (he can swim but he's still half cat faunus),

Fears: his aunts, mother and friends dying oh and his guitar being broken

Hobbies: reading, listening to his aunts talk about their old life back at beacon, surfing, meeting new people, beating Cardin's son at a fight, singing and playing guitar.

This is my oc form

That's about it! Every time someone sends me an oc form I'll study it and then post a chapter about the oc and once all 8 ocs are sent then all oc forms are stopped. However if you send me an oc form in the reviews it will not count.

This is Hollow60 signing out


	2. Rewrite - Johanne Smithe

**Chapter 1: Johanne Smithe - Rewrite**

**Somewhere in Vale... **

Johanne Smithe, one of the most dangerous hackers in the underground...was absolutely bored and still holding a grudge. Ever since his parents and his brother were murdered by human racists he had been wandering through Vale for his entire life. So he was lucky when an underground kingpin gave him a home, a job, education, clothes, a warm bed and food. So Johanne had grown to be one of the most deadliest and infamous hackers in the underground. Though at the moment Johanne was simply sitting in front of one of his computers playing on his console. He had been doing this for a few weeks as no major jobs had come along. Just as Johanne was about to get a 70 kill streak in BO3 the door behind him burst open and Johanne in shock dropped his controller and watched in horror as he was killed by a noob.

"JACK YOU ASSHOLE!" Johanne roared as he turned his head to see his partner and accomplice Jack Warren walking towards him, his Hyena ears twitching.

"Oh shut it Johanne. Boss has got a new thing for you to do." Jack explained as he tossed a USB at Johanne who caught it with his right hand. Johanne looked at the USB, then his computer with the game chat filling with people cheering the noob for killing him. Johanne groaned in annoyance before he pushed himself towards his main computer before he placed the USB in the USB port and began to get to work.

"Hey I'm just going to go to get some food. You want anything?" Jack asked and Johanne raised a thumbs up without looking back. Jack turned around and smiled evilly before he left the room and silently locked the door from the outside. Johanne was to busily listening to music to notice and cringed when a certain song of a certain former young artist came on. Johanne groaned as he lazily deleted the song from his entire playlist before he looked at the USB files a serious look on his face. Two files mad caught his interest. The first had been titled Project Freelancer. Johanne stored that one in his personal folder before he looked at the other one.

"What the hell kind of name for a file is Operation Shinigami?" Johanne asked himself silently before he clicked one the file. Johanne's eyes widened as the files contents were shown to him. Just as he was about to click on the first file a loud banging was heard at the door.

"OPEN UP KID!" A muffled yet familiar voice roared from the other side of the door.

"Ah shit!" Johanne cursed as he unplugged the USB and pocketed it in his hidden pocket before he grabbed his Escrima sticks and placed them back into his sleeves and slowly moved into a martial arts pose. The door exploded sending the door flying through the air which smashed an expensive monitor. Soon men and women wearing White Fang clothing, each holding a gun of some type, ran into the room and surrounded the room all their weapons pointed at Johanne. Two of the White Fang operatives rolled an object across the floor until it came to a stop in front of Johanne who looked down at the object and cursed as a green gas began to emit from said object.

"Ah...fuck!" Johanne cursed before he slumped to the floor, unconscious. Two White Fang operatives moved forward and picked him up by the arms and dragged him out of the room while the rest placed packs of C4 around the room. By the time the police got to the scene the building would be aflame nothing would be left.

**Vale Docks - Time: 11:30 pm**

Johanne groaned as he slowly began to open his eyes.

"Oh fuck...its you." Johanne complained grumpily as he eyed the man in front of him. Standing at an impressive 7ft, Mercury Black towered over Johanne, his modified robotic legs visible as was the scar crossing his right eye. Mercury didn't respond to the 17 year olds quip and simply frowned.

"Where the USB boy?" Mercury asked and Johanne noticed that Jack was standing in the shadows, Jacks two swords Rome and Greece in his hands. Johanne attempted to shrug but realised his arms were chained to the chair.

"No idea. I pulled it out after Jack left, so I assume that it was destroyed in the explosion." Mercury roared in anger before he turned on Jack who was slightly shaking in fear.

"YOU SAID HE WAS STILL WORKING ON IT!" Mercury roared as he room five great strides across the room, picked up Jack by his shirts collar and slammed him into the wall. Jack winced in pain as he stared at Mercury's murderous gaze. He then noticed Johanne was halfway out of his bonds.

"M-M-Mercury! Johanne's-" Mercury dropped Jack and turned around just in time to block one of Johanne's Escrima sticks.

"Damn it Jack. You were always such a rat." Johanne stated before he swung his second Escrima stick at Mercury's second leg but was stopped by both of Jacks blades.

"I also find it pitiful you need to use both of your swords to stop my one arm." Johanne continued and Jack roared a battle cry as he drew away both his swords and swung at Johanne who simply ducked and uttered a simple word.

"Arena." Soon an Arena made of pure concrete and infused with titanium rose from the ground surrounding Jack and Johanne. Jack attempted to run for it but was stopped by Johanne kicked the back of his knee. Jack landed painfully before turning around as Johanne switched from his Escrima sticks to his staff and stood looking at Jack who quickly combined his swords in an Assault Rifle which had somehow had been modified to it had three grenade launchers on it. Jack smiled and took aim at Johanne who began twirling his staff at amazing speeds as well as slowly moving towards Jack. Jack fired the first grenade which simply bounced off the rapidly moving staff. Jack fired the next grenade which Johanne simply dodged as he had begun to jog towards Jack. Jack then desperately fired his last grenade and watched as Johanne simply reflected the grenade to which it exploded at Jacks feet. Jack screamed in pain as he felt the explosion and shrapnel remove the bottom half of his legs. Jack began furiously panting as he crawled away from Johanne who had switched his weapon to its shotgun form. Johanne then pointed the weapon at Jack and was about to fire before he noticed a hole in his arena walls.

"How-" Johanne muttered before he saw a steak of ruby red pass him.

"SHIT!" Johanne cursed as he dodged and watched as the familiar scythe of Ruby Rose passed him. Johanne looked at Ruby Rose who had grown in the pass few years until she was taller then when her sister Yang wasn't Beacon. Johanne looked at Jack, then the makeshift exit before he realised that Mercury was unconscious as well as were the rest of the White Fang operatives. He also noticed the man police members standing outside the warehouse. Johanne considered his options. Option one simply surrender with the low but still reasonable chance of getting off scot free. Option two he runs for it which would still end up with him being arrested as Ruby had increased her skill with her semblance. Option three and the most stupidest option was fighting Ruby and the police which would have a high yet definite chance of being sent to jail for the rest of his lifetime. Johanne sighed as he dropped his shotgun, got on his knees and placed his hands behind his head.

"Good idea son." A voice stated and Johanne turned his head to see Head Police Officer David or known as Agent Washington standing behind him with handcuffs in his hands.

"Carolina the area is secure." David explained into his mike as he escorted Johanne towards his car. Once they arrived at his car Johanne looked at David.

"So...am I being let off with a slap on the wrist?" He asked innocently.

**A few long minutes later**

"GOD DAMN IT!" Johanne roared in his cell at the station. Johanne's weapon had been placed in the confiscated items area and anything else on his person though they kindly let him keep his family locket after they checked it was just a locket. Johanne groaned as he rubbed his eyes and decided he would try to escape later...after he got some sleep.

**Bellodonna and Conners Residence**

19 year old Hollow Belladonna grumbled as he watched as his two mothers watched the TV while he was forced to clean the dishes. Hollow groaned again as he finished the final dish and was about to head to his room before he heard the doorbell ring.

"COMING!" He said loudly as he made his way to the door, forgetting he still wore the apron he had used while cooking. He opened the door and was greeted with the sight of his godmother Ruby.

"Hey Rubes." Hollow greeted as he ruffled the experienced but still shorter Huntresses hair.

"Hollow you know I don't like it when you do that." Ruby Rose complained as she straightened her hair before she looked at Hollow.

"Nice apron." She snorted and Hollow cursed himself for not remembering he was wearing it. After he got over the embarrassment he gestured at the living room and Ruby thanked him before she took off her boots and walked towards the living room. Hollow sighed as he took off the apron and placed it on a hanger in the kitchen before he picked up a message and checked his phone. His eyes narrowed before he placed his hands to his face in annoyance.

"Mum, I'm going out." Hollow told his mothers a few minutes later as he came out of his room equipped in all his gear.

"By mum do you mean me or Blake?" Lian Conners asked as she motioned to Blake with her mechanical arm.

"Now I'm not answering that. I'll see you two in a bit, Kay?" Hollow said as he kissed both his mothers on their foreheads before he left the house. As he did he heard one last bit of information.

"So today we caught one of the undergrounds most famous hackers. He goes by the name of Johanne Smithe." Hollows eyes widened behind his mask before he opened up his Scroll and began to call someone.

"Siena its me. Yeah I need you to go find Nahliel. Thanks." Hollow needed the call as he hopped on his bike. He then took off his mask, strapped it to his waist, pulled on his helmet and drove off.

**At the station**

Johanne groaned as he continued to walk to the car that would take him to jail. Just as he was about to step in he spotted a patch of water moving and the sound of a motorcycle in the distance.

"Keep walking Faunus scum." One of the cops said.

"Shut it Max! You continue and I'll see if David can put you on cleaning duty again." The other cop threatened the other cop who immediately shut up.

"Hey, what the! WHAT THE FUCK!" Max roared in fear as a massive amounts of water rose into the air.

"River, river on the floor...who will be the first to fall?" A deep and gravely voice asked aloud. The two cops turned their heads towards the direction of the voice and saw a hooded teen walking towards them, a cutlass in both hands.

"Now then back away from mr Smithe and I won't maim you...seriously." The person explained and the two cops nodded before they fell unconscious as the person had manipulated the water which held two liquidised sedatives. He then sent the water so that it the cops had to drink it or have it be absorbed into the body in some way. The teen then slowly lowered the cops to the ground before he eyed Johanne.

"Johanne Smithe?" The teen asked as his hand rustled in his cloak.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Johanne stated and the teen chuckled before he chucked Johanne his shotgun.

"Now we both know you're already out of those cuffs so don't even try to fool me." The teen told Johanne who raised an eyebrow lazily before he took off the cuffs that used to restrict his hands.

"Thanks...I guess." Johanne thanked the teen who shrugged before he took off his cloak exposing his clothing. Johanne backed up a few feet as he analysed the teens slightly fearsome appearance. The teen stood at a fearsome height of 7.8 foot. It wasn't just the height that made the teen frightening. The teen wore a black Kevlar face mask, a bullet proof and Dust infused vest, a modified black pirate long coat, a small backpack **(Like the ones Desmond Miles uses)**, military black camouflage pants, dark grey metal shin guards over pant legs, black military boots, black fingerless gloves, a black exoskeleton hidden on the inside of his coat and the half Grimm dragon mask.

"Johanne Smithe I'm going to give you a chance." The teen stated.

"There's a catch isn't there." Johanne deadpanned. The teen eye smiled with his free eye.

"Yep. You've got to come with me to help me save the world." The teen stated. Johanne simply pointed his shotgun at the teens face.

"And what if I said no?" Johanne asked as his index finger slowly moved towards the trigger. The teens eye smile remained on his face as he reached into his coat and pulled out two MP5K assault rifles, let out a massive amount of killer intent and the water rose into the air and formed an giant which held two cutlasses. Johanne lowered his shotgun immediately with a pale look on his face.

"So when do we begin?" Johanne asked and he swore the teens eye smile widened.

**A few minutes later**

"Careful of those kids." The teen stated to Johanne who screamed in fear as he dodged a few children and their mother.

"SORRY!" Johanne apologised to the family before he avoided another lamppost.

"So why'd you recruit me?" Johanne asked curiosity as he got his motorcycle back under control.

"Because you used to work for the White Fang...or your boss made you work for the White Fang." The teen explained and Johanne winced.

"Yeah not one of my best moments." Johanne reprimanded himself.

"That and you have the only USB that contains information of Operation Shinigami. The only USB which the White Fang doesn't have in their possession." The teen explained. Johanne's skin paled as he realised what the meant.

"Now you have two choices. One, you can stick with me and possibly live once this entire scenarios finished. Two, you run off and have the White Fang track you down and kill you." Johanne thought over his options. If he went with option one he'd have a fair chance of surviving whatever this Operation Shinigami was. However there would be the chance of him being killed along the way. Option two was the more risky but not impossible option. Over the years Johanne had gained informants, major debts that people owed him and many more things that would give him a fair chance of surviving. However there was still a major chance of Johanne being found by the White Fang or having his contacts betraying him.

"I'll join your cause but as soon as it ends I'm out of here. Understood?" Johanne asked the teen who gave him a thumbs up.

"So what do we do now?" Johanne asked.

"Well first my names Hollow, wired name get over it, and second we need more then just the two of us. So we're going to visit a cousin of mine. She goes by the name of Alyss Rose."

**Rewrite chapter 1, fin**

**No words need to be said but for those who are reading chapter one for the first time be glad you didn't rest the original version.**

**Anyway...**

**This is Hollow609**

**Signing out**

**PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Oc number two from author Ookami Alyss! Now without further ado...let's start the show!

Ocs: we've got the popcorn!

Author Name: Ookami Alyss (Name in Story: Alyss)

Age: 16

Race: Half Wolf Faunus

Appearance: Shoulder length brownish hair with red tips. Longer in the front and shorter in the back. She has brown wolf ears that have red tips. She has pale skin, and her left eye is silver and her right eye is green. She is average weight(surprisingly with her glutenous eating habits).

Height: 4'11 ft

Personality: She is generally an easy going and cheerful kid, though she can be shy around people she doesn't know. She likes to tease her friends at times, though only in good humor. She does have temper that can be a force to recon with if provoked (like being called short).

Clothes: She wears a white tank top with a black half jacket that has red cuffs and no hood. She wears a red (combat)skirt and black and red striped knee length stockings. She wears a black belt that has a wolf head buckle that hangs loosely around her waist. She also wears a red cape that her mother gave her for her 14th birthday that has black fuzzy trimming around that hood. She also wears a sliver rose necklace.

Weapons: Two long daggers that can combine and turn into a bow. She carries the arrows on her back and sheathes the daggers in a holder on her belt. She utilizes dust imbued arrows, primarily fire and ice.

Gadgets: Black headphones that have red trimming, plays music and can be used to communication

What do you do in your free time: Eat snacks and draw. She usually does something, otherwise she gets bored and lies on her back and eats snacks like cookies or chocolate, or Pocky and stares at the ceiling(or sky). She also enjoys hanging out with friends. She also enjoys trying to fix things, though is still learning.

Semblance: Speed, which helps her fight

Gender: Female

Past History: Alyss was the daughter of Ruby and Xerxes who were both Huntsmen and Huntresses. Ever since she was little, she wanted to become a huntress like her parents. Her parents helped her learn how to control her semblance when she grew older. At the age of 13, her father passed away while on a mission to eliminate a horde of Grimm attacking a village. Ruby helped her forge her weapons, and she currently is attending Beacon after skipping a year ahead.

Family: Mother: Ruby, Father: Xerxes (A wolf faunus who was a Huntsmen, deceased), Aunts: Yang, Weiss, Blake, Grandfather: Taiyang Xiao Long, Grandmother: Summer (Deceased) Other Family members: Qrow

Romantic Relationship: Likes someone who is funny, fun to be around, and doesn't use her or treat her like trash.

Strengths: Running, agility, decently good at fixing things like weapons, drawing

Weaknesses: Doesn't always think when it comes to fighting and runs headlong(Sometimes literally) into danger

Fears: Spiders, being a burden on others, and that the rest of her family and friends would die

Hobbies: Drawing, fixing weapons and attempting to make small weapons like daggers or something, talking to friends and family,

"ALYSS IM HOME!" Alyss Rose raised her head as she heard the door slam shut. She got off the chair she was sitting on and left the room,and walked downstairs to see her mother kicking her shoes off before Ruby fell flat first onto the couch.

"Let me guess...today was a pain?"

"If I had known that being a cop would involve paperwork, sorting out prisoners, fixing jail cell bars then I would've stayed as a teacher at Beacon." Alyss rolled her eyes before walking into the kitchen and then walking back out holding a plate of cookies. She put them in front of her mother who took one and ate it without even looking. A knock was heard at the door and Alyss walked into the hallway and opened it to reveal two teens standing in the door frame. They had obviously being arguing about something but what really surprised Alyss was the way they were dressed. The older one was dressed in a pirate like garb but had a grimm dragon mask on one half of his face and the other was in dress clothes but his hair was so untidy that you would've thought that A: they were being idiots or B: they were being idiots.

"Can I help you?" The teen with the grimm mask raised the unconcealed eyebrow.

"I need to speak to your mother." Alyss was about to answer when her mother came around the corner.

"Alyss who is...HOLLOW!" Ruby charged forward and hugged the teen now known as Hollow. Hollow laughed and patted his aunts back.

"It's good to see you to aunt Ruby!"

"Hang on! This bitch is your aunt?! Dude why didn't you fucking tell me?" Ruby looked around Hollows shoulder and gasped when she saw Johanne standing there. Ruby took two steps towards Johanne, looked at him and quickly kicked him in the balls. Johanne screamed bloody murder and fell onto the ground.

"You know I just broke him out of prison so...you could've at least let him say sorry." Ruby scowled at Hollow who picked Johanne up and closed the door.

"Look I need to talk to you and Alyss. Where is the most secure place in your house?" Alyss thought for a second before pointing towards the basement. Ruby lead the way but not before she closed the windows and dimmed the lights. Alyss opened the door to the basement and the three of them walked down while Johanne stood at the top of the stair trying to get some feeling back into his genitals before going down.

"So what's this all about Hollow?" Hollow looked around the room before answering.

"A few days ago I was walking around the city minding my own business but also doing parkour so I could get around quickly but I accidentally slipped and fell into an empty garbage bin. Luckily I slowed my fall but dislocated my shoulder in the process." Everyone grimaced at the thought of Hollow popping his shoulder back in place. Before he could continue however the front door banged open and they all head voices upstairs. Hollow ran for the stairs looked back, then up with Johanne following him.

Upstairs

"Search everywhere! Find her!" Hollow put his hand on the hilt of his cutlass and pulled out the cutlass before grabbing the man by the mouth and running the cutlass straight though him. The man went limp and Hollow lowered him to the ground gently as to not make a noise. He then grab a vase and threw it at a wall not far away from his position with Johanne. The men heard it and came lumbering towards the noise while the rest stayed behind. Hollow heard a noise behind him and turning his head saw Ruby holding her scythe and Alyss was holding two long sharp daggers. Hollow sighed in relief before walking out into the corridor smiling.

"EVENING GENTS!" The men all whipped their heads around but not before Hollow had pulled open his coat and grabbed his auto rifles and then pulling the triggers. The bullets sprayed everywhere killing the men.

"We've got to move. Aunt Ruby you have a car?" Ruby shook her head and Hollow cursed.

"Then we've got to get out on foot." Alyss nodded before throwing her dagger into a man chest before grabbing it and then using the mans chest as a springboard jumped off him and stabbed her daggers into a mans chest. Johanne combined his Escrima sticks into his shot gun and blasted two men coming from behind them before kicking a man in the balls and knocking him out. Ruby stayed back and opened a door that lead to the top of the building.

"This way!" Johanne followed her with Alyss right behind him and then Hollow. When they reached the top they all put their weapons away before they looked for a way out.

"If we can get to the others I can get us all out of here. I've got to find 10 more people then we're good to go." Ruby nodded, Johanne just grunted and Alyss was confused.

"Hang on first what's going on?" Hollow grumbled and it sounded like *troublesome*.

"I haven't got time to explain but we need to go now!" And with that Hollow jumped off the roof and landed on the next building. Johanne followed him, then Alyss and finally Ruby.

"Our next targets a guy named Vulcan and all I've found out about him is that he has a metal arm and that's it! Shit...BULLHEAD!" Hollow quickly raised his hand and from the sewage water flew straight into the bullhead causing it to go off course. Hollow let the water go before moving off again. However before they could get any further they had to get through a certain female and that female was Cinder Fall.

"Cinder."

"Hollow." Both were clenching fists, both had a murderous look in their eyes and both were radiating massive lengths of killer intent. Hollow pulled out his cutlass's and Cinder pulled out a sword writhed in fire. Both held still for a second before charging. Their swords clashed in mid air and for a second I saw two presences behind them. Behind Cinder was an image of a huge dragon writhed in shadows and flame. Behind Hollow was a sea dragon writhed in ice and water. The dragons roared at each other before attacking as well before the after images faded. Meanwhile Hollow and Cinder were still locked in combat battling furiously trying to gain the upper hand and both were equal in skill, agility and anger. Every time their weapons struck sparks flew. However Hollow moved back and threw Alyss forward.

"She's all yours." Alyss grumbled about stupid and annoying cousins before turning her knives into her bow. Quickly she drew four arrows and let them loose. Two hit Cinder while the two others caught hold of her sleeves and held her down. Then she ran our way. They followed leaving Cinder on the ground in a dazed mood.

To be continued...

So I did a little cliffhanger *not...I don't know you decided*. Anyway next up is Vulcan2312! So get ready for the next chapter and as I said in the pervious chapter/notice no more ocs apart from those three people.

Until next time

This is Hollow60 signing out


	4. Chapter 4

Number 3 is from Vulcan 2312 and his oc Vulcan! Anyway hope you liked last chapter and this one so let's begin!

Vulcan(2312)

Gender: male

Species: human

Age: 17

Hair (Style, colour): shaggy, medium brown hair, salt and pepper beard

Eyes (colour): outer ring of blue, inner ring of green

Body build: Tall about 6' 8", thin, slightly muscular

Appearance: white skin, freckles, and has a steampunk styled mechanical left arm that he built with his father when he was 8

Clothes: (shirt) a white long-sleeved under shirt with a brass band on right sleeve (doesn't have the sleeve on left arm), grey vest with a pocket on the left side with a napkin neatly folded in it.

(pants) pinstriped pants folded at the bottom, with a brass chain leading from belt loop to pocket on right side connected to a pocket watch.

(shoes) black combat boots that goes half way up calves, under the pants

(hand) has a black leather glove that goes halfway up his forearm

(head) has a black bowler hat, and brass steampunk goggles

Weapon(s): his left arm is his weapon which has three forms: hand, triple blade, and sub machine gun

(hand) generic passive form of a hand (multi-use tool for grabbing, punching, scratching, eating, and using other tools)

(triple blade) for when a punch is not good enough, two blades swing out from sides of the arm, while a third flips out from under the arm, useful for locking weapons, and cutting to the meat and grit of the creatures of Grimm

(sub machine gun) has a basic gun barrel and firing mechanism in the upper section of the arm that will pop of the top of arm and when in need of reload, bottom of forearm will unhinge to give way to a clip of bullets

Likes: quiet areas, and machines

Dislikes: Loud places

Personality: quiet, doesn't talk till spoken too, unless it is important, doesn't hold grudges

Hobbies: reading, writing, tinkering with machinery

Bio:Vulcan is a silent go-with-the-flow kind of guy, his dad works as a small time mechanic repairing cars and trucks, his mom is an artist who draws portraits of customers and sometimes make an abstract painting for people to put up in their house. One day, when Vulcan was 7, he was helping his dad with a car when the hydraulics of the lift gave out and caused the car to fall onto Vulcan's left arm, severely crushing it beyond repair, and thus having to get it removed. When he turned 8, his father told him that he will make him an arm to replaced the one that was lost. So for the next few months they built him the arm he has now, except without all the weaponry, because who gives an 8 year old a gun inside his arm, when he is still learning to control it. As time went on he made his way to Signal and upgraded his arm to what it is now.

Vulcan sighed as he fixed his malfunctioning arm for the 48th time and still it wouldn't stop. Groaning he put away the screwdriver and closed up the arm and walked back to his room grabbing a soft drink off the counter before continuing into his room. He shut the door before turning on the lights and then flopping down on his bed tired he fell asleep...well he would've if there hadn't been voices coming from the roof. Annoyed Vulcan was about to open his window and yell at them to shut up when he heard his name.

"So his names Vulcan right?"

"That's right. He's also the silent type and he's got a good reason." Vulcan stood up and transformed his hand into its sub machine gun form. He silently crept out of his room and into the backyard and looked at the roof. He saw four figures on the roof but since it was so dark he couldn't see a thing except their outlines.

"HEY!" The people turned and looked at him startled and jumped off the roof.

"Now kindly explain who you are before I have to do something painful." The four people looked at each other while one raised an eyebrow as well.

"Listen can we talk inside? I'd rather not be overheard." Vulcan nodded slowly before walking back in three of them following but one stayed outside for a minute before walking back in. Vulcan switched on the lights to see his parents at the table looking at him.

"Vulcan bed now!" Vulcans father exclaimed. At that moment the four people came in and looked around.

"Nice place." Vulcan looked at them.

"Thanks." Vulcans mother looked at the four people.

"I know you. You're Ruby Rose." Ruby chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. Hollow chuckled at his aunts antics while Johanne smirked and Alyss giggled. Ruby blushed before sitting down comfortably. Alyss looked at Hollow

"So what are you doing here?" Everyone looked at Hollow who was eating an apple but stopped when he realised everyone was looking at him.

"Wahf?"

"Your eating when we have to stop the remains of the White Fang and an ancient Grimm?" Hollow shrugged before realising he couldn't eat the apple properly without people seeing his face. He reached for the mask, hinged his fingers around his mask and suddenly pointed at the window.

"OH LOOK THE WHITE FANG!" Everyone rushed over and when they saw nothing they looked back at Hollow to see the apple core on the table and a bin full of apple cores besides him his mask back on. Everyones mouths dropped to the floor. Vulcan sighed before sitting down. Hollows eyes suddenly went from cheerful to downright serious.

"Now I'm going to be serious. I was at the docks when I heard a noise coming from a warehouse that was supposed to be used for repairs. What it actually was, was the remains of the White Fang. They had plans to use five organs of Teams RWBY and JNPR. I warned team JNPR but Jaune went missing a few months ago. I followed Jaune's trail only to find him in the middle of the Emerald forest temple crucified and five organs of his taken. He's still alive but...he's in a mental institution." Ruby gasped and covered her mouth, Alyss went pale, Johanne vomited but not in the room and Vulcan and his family gaped.

"And why are you telling me this." Hollow sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, well as much as he could grab.

"Because he said a something that is not something he would've said.

11 teens shall go west...

And find a beast they can not best...

But armed together against single foe...

This foe shall crumble into nothing at all...

And that's that. So are you in or...shit we're too late. Aunt Ruby I need you on the roof using your sniper, Alyss, Johanne guard the front door and back. I'll take them head on." Ruby nodded before running out of the room, Alyss ran to the back door and Johanne to the front.

"Hang on what about me?" Hollow stopped and looked at Vulcan before smiling.

"You know how to dodge bullets?"

10 minutes later...

Vulcan swore as another bullet just narrowly avoided his head. Hollow pulled him down before stabbing a water pipe. As the water flushed out Hollow used the water to create a giant wave. He pulled out his auto rifles and turned them into a surfboard. He then jumped into the wave and rode it while yelling in happiness. He then grabbed Vulcan and pulled him on before jumping off and using the water to push away all the White Fang trucks away. He then dispersed the water and put away his surfboard. The White Fang members groaned from where they were and Hollow smiled. Vulcan transformed his arm back to normal and they both hi-fived before walking back inside.

"Hollow...I want to help...but I can't leave my parents behind." Hollow pondered that. He knew Ruby was battle ready but he wasn't sure about everyone else. He had basically just dragged Johanne and Alyss off without asking and now was he going to drag Vulcan off as well.

"Look...I understand. But if you change your mind...send a flare into the sky and I'll be there to help. Good knowing you Vulcan. Keep your blades sharp and your senses sharper." And with that Hollow walked off with Ruby, Alyss and Johanne following him. Vulcan stared after them smiling before walking inside and shutting the door. It had been a long day for everyone but soon a long year was going to come.

To be continued...

Thanks to Vulcan2312 for his oc! And next up is...I'll just save for the next chapter shall I. Anyway till next time.

This is Hollow60 signing signing out!


	5. Chapter 7

And this oc is from *drum roll* mewisbetterthanyou and his oc Ivy Burrow! Take a bow you two! Anyway that is the oc form of Ivy Burrow! Also I've decided to have the next oc in this story. The next oc is from Devster77 and his oc Dev. Since there are going to be two ocs in this chapter it will be an extra long chapter. ON SCREEN GUYS!

LOADING...LOADING...LOADING...LOADING...DOWNLOAD COMPLETE

Author name: mewisbetterthanyou

Character name: Ivy Burrow

Age (not real age): 16

Race (faunus, human, half grimm, half faunus etc): Human

Appearance: Mid-length brown hair in pigtails, pale skin, green eyes

Height: 5'2"

Personality: A mischievous prankster, childish. She is a gymnast and uses it to her advantage. Teases people mercilessly and has a quick wit. Will be the first person to make a joke. Can be annoying but is adorable so people let her get away with it. Is a kleptomaniac and is therefore very good at stealing (but she can't help it). Excitable with endless energy.

Clothes: Short dark green tunic, black leggings, brown ankle boots, brown belt with a harness to hang her weapon in small form, wears a quiver for her cross-bow bolts on her back, a dark green beanie-type hat.

Weapons: A crossbow with sharpened points at either end, so she can hold onto the curved part of the bow and use as a melee weapon. The pointed end can help her climb up walls if she digs it into the wall either side and quickly jumps from side to side, digging it into the wall each time she lands. She can also use the crossbow bolt to fire off rope, which she can then slide down using the bow.

Gadgets: She can fold her weapon into three and attach it to her belt for easy carrying

What you do when you have free time (whatever you want it to be): Practice gymnastics, steal things

Semblance: The ability to become almost unseen/invisible, which comes in handy when stealing

Gender: Female

Past history: Born the second child of Nora and Ren, and took after her mother. Her big brother was always protective of her so she found ways to escape his watchful eye, developing her skill for stealth. Met the other children of team JNPR and was accepted into Beacon early because of Nora's insistence (and no-one says no to Nora)

Family: Mother: Nora, father: Ren, brother: an older brother (by 4 years) called Sam (who takes after Ren), other family: none known, Honorary uncle: Jaune, Honorary aunt: Phyrra

Romantic relationship: Likes tall snarky guys who aren't bothered by her constant cheerfulness

Strengths: Stealth, thievery, gymnastics, good improviser

Weaknesses: Hand-to-hand combat, staying awake in class

Fears: Family getting hurt, breaking a bone

Hobbies: Gymnastics, stealing things, bothering her friends, making jokes, eating sugary foods

Author Name: Devster77 (In the story his name is Dev)

Age: 16

Race: Human

Appearance: Long black hair with orange highlights, tannish skin and blue eyes, often mistaken for a female (I'm not gonna lie, it happens alot personally, I do have long black hair, just not the highlights xD)

Height: 5.1

Personality: Quiet, likes to keep to himself and is awkward around others, but on the battlefield he is always obedient and tries his best to help his friends and team.

Clothes: Wears a long sleeved shirt that covers his hands and blue jeans. Wears a piece of chest armor under his shirt to protect himself.

Weapon: Dual red and blue silenced hand guns with mini scythes on the front.

Gadgets: The ends of both hand guns can shoot out half a rod which combined can make a staff.

What you do when you have free time: Read/Study

Semblance: The ability to disappear from plain sight, can only do it for about 10 seconds so he usually uses it to get out of someone talking to him. He can use it for as long as 60 seconds but only under extreme circumstances, in the end usually ending up passing out.

Gender: Male

Past History: Attended Signal to become a scholar huntsman, wanting to teach others to the best of their ability. But being the shy and Anti Social type he is, ended up fighting for a team instead, to learn better communication skills required to teach someone in the first place. He was often avoided by other guys due to his female like appearance and decided he would be better off without the trouble. He is the son of Yang Xiao Long and was shown how to create his weapon by his aunt Ruby Rose. He is even more romantically challenged then he is socially.

Family: Mother: Yang, Father: Unknown, Uncle: None, Aunt: Ruby

Romantic Relationships: He will never say it out loud, but he always was interested in the fun outgoing types due to living with his mother.

Strengths: Book Smart, Weaponcraft, Teaching Others, Stealth.

Weaknesses: Socially Inept, Explaining things without over explaining them.

Fears: Never becoming the Huntsman he wanted. Being unaccepted by his peers due to him not being as social.

Hobbies: Reading, Creating Weapons, Training/Sparing and playing the Piano

I'm looking forward to seeing how you do this story, regardless, good luck!

BEGINNING STORY SEQUENCE PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS...

NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED 'M' FOR LANGUAGE.

"Now remember Phyrra's on speed dial if you need her. Don't get into any trouble okay?" Ivy groaned in frustration as her father Ren rambled on about safety etc. Nora looked at her daughter and they both rolled their eyes before Nora grabbed Ren and pulled him away.

"Just break their legs!" And with that the door closed shut. Ivy heard the car pelt out of the driveway. Ivy counted to ten before running to her room and picking up the phone and began dialling.

"It's me...party 9:00pm or later...my place."

9:00pm

Ivy screamed in shock as she had just won another round of shots for the 5th time. She whooped before walking out to check for cops. As she vomited on the grass she saw four late comers. The first was a teen who was at least 6 foot. He wore a long black leather jacket, skinny jeans, fingerless gloves, mountain climbing boots with straps and for some reason a grimm mask. The second teen was a little bit shorter but still the same. He wore dress clothes but the jacket was ripped a bit so he looked a little badass in her opinion. The other two girls were simply beautiful in Ivy's opinion. The first was smaller then the two boys but made up for it in almost every way. She wore a green sleeveless tank top, short blue denim pants, knee high boots and light blue lipstick. The other girl was older and was quite pretty. She had short brown hair tied in a ponytail, a short dress, silver earrings, high heel shoes and finally a gold necklace. Ivy stumbled up to them a bit drunk.

"Hey there...welcome to my party! Anyway...oh hello cutie." Ivy stumbled up to Johanne and gave him a wink. Johanne blushed while Hollow winked at him before pulling Ruby and Alyss inside. They all separated Ruby went into the back, Alyss stayed inside and Hollow went to the roof. Hollow sat down and watched the streets. The night wore on and Hollow seeing that no one was coming jumped down from the roof. Everyone was having fun and drunk as hell. Hollow pulled out his guitar from his jacket and strummed it. A few people heard it and cheered and soon everyone was cheering. Hollow decided on a song and grabbed Alyss and pulled her up and whispered in her ear what he was playing and she agreed.

Song 'Good Time' by Owl City

"Whoa-uh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-uh-oh

It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed

What's up with this Prince song inside my head?

Hands up if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care

Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere

I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night

I'll wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time (Whooo)

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again

Checked out of my room, hit the ATM

Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night

I'll wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time (Whooo)

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when

It's always a good time then

Doesn't matter where

It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,

It's always a good time then

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

Cause it's always a good time."

Suddenly Hollow noticed from his position that a man in the building over the street was holding something in his hands. At the same time Hollow saw out of the corner of his eye that there were three people entering the house, yard and front lawn. Hollow cursed and put his finger to his ear.

"Ruby, Johanne we've got trouble. Four White Fang one in the house, another in the yard, one across the street and the forth...SHIT!" Hollow turned around just as a rifle round went off just where his hand was a few minutes ago. Hollow quickly pulled out his cutlass and cut off the White Fangs members head off.

"GUYS THEY KNOW WERE HERE TAKE THEM OUT NOW!" Hollow jumped off the stage and pushed Ivy and Johanne onto the ground just as the bullets rammed into Hollows face and he fell to the ground. Ivy snapped out of her drunk ness and yelled, Johanne growled and combined his Escrima sticks and hit his staff into the ground and Hollow groaned rising up and groaning in pain as he did so.

"Fuck...that hurt more then when I was shot in the balls." Hollow stretched and checked his mask before pulling out his auto rifles.

"Now then...go to hell." He pulled the triggers and the rifle rounds went flying into the next building over the street. He then put away the rifles and pulled out his cutlasses and shoved them into a person behind him.

"Well it looks like they know we are here. Might as well drop the disguises." Hollow snapped his fingers and he turned back to his old uniform as well as Ruby, Alyss and Johanne. They all stood back to back in two groups. They all pulled out their firing weapons and began shooting at any people who had a certain White Fang symbol on their face, skin or clothing. Once they had finished most of the people off, half the guests had disappeared while the rest of the guests were hiding. Hollow put away the auto rifles and realised that the girl they had met on the front lawn looked pretty pissed off.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?" Hollow sighed and put his head in his hands before looking at her.

"YOU DESTROYED MY FREAKIN HOUSE! MY DADS GONNA BE PISSED!" Hollow grumbled and looked at Ivy.

"Look...I'm sorry...but in case you haven't realised THESE GUYS ARE WHAT REMAINS OF THE WHITE FANG!" Hollow grabbed one of the guys, pulled him up and showed her. Ivy gasped and then grumbled about *annoying cute boys*. Hollow ignored her and went to work of using beer to push the White Fang members out of the yard. Unfortunately the entire yard now smelt like beer which was actually a nice smell...sorta. Ivy sat on the stairs inside her home with a massive headache. She couldn't stand headaches.

'Can this day get any worse?' A knock at the front door confirmed her suspicions that today could get worse. She opened the door to reveal her friend Dev. Dev waved and looked at the kitchen which at the moment help the four occupants.

"Um...should I come back later?" Ivy shook her head and dragged him into the house. They both entered the kitchen and Ruby looked up.

"DEV!"

"Hey aunt Ruby!"

"Hey Dev!"

"Alyss my favourite and only cousin!" Ivy, Johanne and Hollow watched the three talk back and forth like it was a tennis match.

"You think their going to go on forever?" Hollow asked. Johanne shrugged and Ivy grabbed some water and began drinking. Hollow helped him self to a drink as did Johanne. Ivy walked upstairs to her room and fell asleep on her bed before closing her eyes.

The next day...

Ivy grumbled and rubbed her eyes as she got up. Then she remembered last night and knew it was a dream. As she entered the living room she saw a half naked Hollow standing on a chair doing push-ups with one hand and almost everyone was sitting on a big surfboard that was on Hollows feet.

"789...799...800..801...802...803...oh morning Ivy!" Everyone looked up while Ivy's jaw dropped to the ground.

"So last night wasn't a dream?"

"Well...unless you count us making your yard smell like beer, a few dozen bullets holes here and there, a pile of dead bodies in your neighbours yard then yes last night was a dream." Johanne answered while playing around on his scroll. Ivy groaned and sat on the couch.

"Question?" Ivy looked at Hollow who was looking at her both masks still on.

"If your the son of Lai Ren and Nora Valkyre then why isn't your last name Lai or Valkyre?" (If I spelt Nora's name wrong then some please tell me! It would be great help.) Ivy sat there for a minute before answering.

"My...my middle name is Burrow...I've had it since I was born and after a while it sorta...stuck." Hollow nodded his head in understanding.

"I know how you feel. Anyway...you've introduced yourself I think it's time we introduce each other. The guy in the dress clothes is Johanne Smithe. The girl is Alyss Rose and her mother Ruby Rose." They all took turns saying hi before Ivy realised something.

"What about you Hollow? What's your full name?" Hollow pondered this before answering.

"My name...my name is Hollow Bellodonna." At this Ivy perked up.

"You mean your the son of Blake Bellodonna! That must be so cool...hang on then how are you half grimm?" At this Hollows eyes darkened, his hair covered his open eye and he looked quite menacing.

"That...is private." Ivy frantically nodded and Hollow went back to normal. He dumped everyone to the ground "sorry guys" and then went to wash off. Ivy watched him go before looking at the others.

"Why is he so mad?" Ruby answered.

"Its not his fault. Years ago Blake's mentor sent her into a bit of grimm. Unfortunately at the time it was their breeding time...they...they..."

"They raped my mother." Ivy turned her head and saw Hollow at the door an angry expression on his face.

"And you know what her mentor did after that. He laughed and also raped her. When I was old enough I went after her mentor and killed him by the same fate. I let grimm kill him and then left his body to rot." Ivy turned green and vomited, Johanne turned his head away, Alyss was asleep and Ruby turned a pale white. Hollow was pale as well but shook it off. He grabbed some water and had a long sip before passing it around so everyone could get the sour taste out of their mouths. Once they did that Hollow lay back on the couch.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Oh...we are here to ask you if you want to come with us and defeat the White Fang! So are you in? Dev is we asked him yesterday." Ivy shrugged.

"Well my parents are on a honeymoon for five months so I've got plenty of time." Hollow nodded and put his clothes on before realising they needed a way of getting around.

"Um...who here can drive?"

Johanne raised his hand. Hollow nodded and threw him a set of keys.

"Last night I parked my two cars across the road. My moms waiting in one of them. Ivy call Dev and tell him to get over here quickly. Ruby, Alyss you two go with Johanne into the other car." Ivy nodded and rang Dev who was actually upstairs asleep. As soon as he was up he and Ivy got into the car that had Blake in it. Hollow started up the engine as did Johanne for the other car.

"Split up but meet at Beacon. I've already asked Ozpin for entrance. Let's go quickly we're being watched and followed." Hollow then raced off as did Johanne. Two trucks with mounted machine guns followed them and began firing at the car tires. Hollow cursed and pulled out a grenade from the glove compartment and threw it back at the truck which missed but hit the second one. Ivy pulled out her crossbow and leant out the window, Dev pulled out his dual silenced hand cannons and also leant out the window.

"YOU DRIVE WE SHOOT!" Hollow nodded and got back to concentrating in driving while Ivy and Dev opened fire on the trucks behind them.

"MOM I NEED YOU TO COVER THEM WHILE THEY ARE RELOADING!" Blake nodded and also leant out her window and as soon as Ivy and Dev reloaded she opened fire herself. It was a perfect system until the truck fired a rocket. All there poured bullets at the missile but nothing worked.

"MOM TAKE OVER." Hollow opened the door and jumped on the roof. The same image of the water dragon appeared behind him and he held his hands opened and tons and tons of water flowed into his hand creating a glowing blue, white and green sphere of water in his hands.

"EAT THIS BITCH!" He threw the water sphere and it exploded on the truck causing the driver to drive off course and off the road. Hollow whooped and got back into the car.

"Okay that's two down...oh come on...for gods sake...THEY SEND A FUCKING BULLHEAD!" Blake cursed and pulled the car into an alleyway.

"Ms Bellodonna keep on driving. Me and Dev can take of this." Ivy said. Blake nodded and they opened the two back doors and jumped onto the wall before climbing up. They reached the roofs and began running at the Bullhead. The pilot didn't realise the two teens were coming up behind them until he was thrown out of the Bullhead screaming his head off. Unfortunately there were at least 20 other Bullheads.

"Remember when we played 'who could take down the most trees'?" Ivy suggested. Dev smiled a wide smile.

"I remember you making five fall on me simultaneously." And just like that he pushed Ivy out of the BullHead and jumped to the next Bullhead severing the connection between aircraft and propeller using the mini-scythes on his hand cannons to do so. Ivy whipped out a dust crossbow bolt and unleashed it on two Bullheads causing them to crash into each other. The competition went on for a while until Dev won. They both ran until they saw the parked car and got into the back panting for breath.

"So...you said you would take out a few Bullheads simple and good job. A job worthy of a master Hunter and Huntress." Dev and Ivy smiled at Hollow thinking they had done a good job...oh how wrong they are.

"However a master Hunter and Huntress wouldn't...BLOW UP HALF THE CITY JUST FOR A SIMPLE COMPETITION!" Ivy and Dev shrank in their seats and cowered under Hollow and Blake's stern gazes.

"You did however save a few lives and ours...so my moms going to let it drop even though this is her fault." Everyone apart from Hollow facepalmed and Blake sighed in annoyance before back handing her son then she scowled.

"Lets just get out of here quickly. We've got to get a few more people before we head to Beacon and I've already sent the others off to get someone. And apparently out next targets in...a mall...well let's get this over with."

To be continued...

Also I'm in need of all you're help. I have a few stories but I want to concentrate on this story. So the story I'm going to delete is either 'Minecraft a New Beginning' or "League of Legends High'. There will be a vote for this. So for now...

This is Hollow60 signing signing out.


	6. A long awaited notice

**Hello you wonderful and beautiful bastards**

**Now I know I'm a dickhead for not posting anything for this story in a while but I've been busy...writing other stories...**

**Anyway I'm working on the sixth chapter and I'm going to explain a few things while I'm at it in this notice.**

**There is no more room for ocs. I've got a total count of 11 ocs and I will name then out now for the order that I've been given them in.**

**1: Johanne Smithe**

**2: Alyss Rose**

**3: Vulcan**

**4: Ivy Burrow/Valkyrie and Dev Xiao Long**

**5: Fides Burnel**

**6: Raven Nightfall/Fall**

**7: Will Xiao Long**

**8: Siena Jester**

**9: Nahliel**

**2: I am planning on rewriting the first few chapters cause let's be honest those chapters were absolutely fucking shit.**

**Anyway that's all I need to say so have a good day you awesome dudes!**

**This is Hollow609**

**Signing out!**

**PEACE!**


	7. Fides Brunel, Mall fight - part 1

**Been a while since I last updated this story. Anyway skip the beginning and begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, that much should be obvious.**

Oc 6

**Author name**: Zero Aurion (in story Fides Brunel)

**Age**: 17

**Race**: Liger Faunus

**Appearance**: Silver hair, emerald eyes, liger ears, and a tail

**Height**: 6'4

**Personality**: A slightly sarcastic gentleman who holds his loyalty above all to his conscience, which tends to be what he believes is right. Has a disdain for guns, favouring his two swords and his semblance in battle. In battle is utterly ruthless, killing everything that isn't his teammates. Loves classic rock and listens to it when he goes for walks. Has a sweet tooth and is often seen eating various sweets, when not on missions, or in class.

**Clothes**: Black boots with green laces, black slacks, a dark green muscle shirt under a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black vest, a forest green tie, fingerless gloves, and a fedora.

**Weapons**: A katana with black wrappings and a square cross guard. A long sword slung across his back. **(Think Vergil from DMC 3 with Yamato and Force Edge)**

**Gadgets**: None

**Free time actions**: Study for a Forensic Anthropology degree.

**Semblance**: Cryokinesis

**Gender**: Male

**History**: Born to a male tiger faunus and a lioness, he was raised as a swordsman with a dislike for guns. Considering he can create swords made of ice and can throw them with with such precision that he can take the wings off a fly at a thousand feet, they may not that crazy. He never really made friends, pretty much because he was homeschooled up until he entered Beacon.

**Family**: Father: Jason Brunel, Mother: Celia Brunel

**Romantic relationship**: No real preference

**Strengths**: Bass guitar, drums, swimming

**Weaknesses**: Not the most social person, and often has no idea what to say, so just stays quiet, when it would have been better to say something. Sour foods.

**Fears**: Not being good enough for his teammates, that all candy all over the world will disappear

**Hobbies**: Reading (prefers horror novels, particularly zombie books), studying, meditating

Six teens **(a few almost adults)** stood at the entrance to the Beacon Mall looking for their next target. At the lead stood Hollow and on his left Johanne **(From chapter 2)**. On Hollows right stood Alyss and Vulcan **(Chapter 3 and 4)**. And at the very back was Ivy and Dev **(Chapter 5)**. The six teens were looking for Fides Burnel. Hollow scanned the crowd ignoring the many stares of the young children who looked at his pirate like get up. Ivy chuckled as she whispered something in Dev's ear.

"We should've dressed up like pirates just for fun." Dev chuckled causing Hollow to look at them questionably before he just shrugged.

"Johanne got eyes on the target?" Hollow asked as he scanned the crowd. Johanne reached into his pocket, pulled out his Scroll and his eyes roamed over the screen before he put it away.

"He's upstairs at a...candy store?" Everyone's eyes except Alyss's and Dev's turned towards Hollow.

"Are you sure he's up for this?" Hollow nodded.

"Course he is. He's an old friend of mine. Alyss and Dev met him once but that didn't turn out well." Hollow said.

"Yeah, Fides always had a bit of a sweet tooth." Alyss reminded herself and Dev groaned.

"All that wasted money..." Dev whispered sadly. Ivy giggled and patted Dev on the back before she was roughly pushed out of the way by men in white clothing.

"Johanne...are those?" Hollow asked and Johanne analysed the men carefully.

"Yep they're White Fang." Johanne said as he was about to flick his wrist before Vulcan stopped him.

"What the-"

"Civilians dude." Vulcan said pointing around the crowd and Johanne frowned.

"We need to do something." Johanne said angrily. Hollow nodded in agreement before he looked up at the fire sprinklers.

"Might want to get ready to run on water guys." Everyone looked at Hollow before they immediately ran for the White Fang members who were halfway to the escalators. Suddenly the fire sprinklers were turned on and everyone began screaming just as Johanne had performed a spinning jump kick and had slammed the sole of his foot into the first White Fang members spine. Alyss had pulled out her bow and had frozen a White Fang member.

"Freeze!" Alyss joked causing Vulcan, who had just slammed his metal arm into a White Fang members face, to groan at the crappy pun. Ivy pulled out her crossbow and spun on the spot in midair before she slammed her knee into a White Fang members face and fired her crossbow ten times at his uniform successfully pinning him to the floor. Finally Dev simply knocked the guy out with two swift strikes to the back of the White Fang members face. Hollow watched the five take down the White Fang Grunts before he saw their leader at the top of the stairs. Hollow quickly ran to the escalator and ran up the middle before he pulled out his two MP5K Assault Rifles at the top and fired at the White Fang boss. The boss simply pulled out a shield and blocked the bullets from hitting her. Hollow cursed before he put away his MP5K's and pulled out his two Sword/Cutlass Pistols. The Boss seeing this pulled out a Board-sword and looked at Hollow menacingly. Hollow watched the man before he placed his third cutlass in his mouth and moved into a fighting stance. The boss simply charged at Hollow who cursed before he ducked under the sword swing before he swung his three blades at the boss who quickly blocked the three swords in mid-swing. Hollow groaned in annoyance before he closed his eyes and began concentrating on the sprinklers. The water that was flowing out of them stopped instantly and just hovered in midair. Hollow then sheathed the cutlass in his left hand and pushed it out and pointed his hand at the boss who looked at the water before realising what was about to happen.

"Son of a bitch." The boss simply stated before he was thrown out of the mall window by a ton of water. Hollow sheathed his two other cutlasses before he dusted himself off. Suddenly something fell down in front of Hollow, who looked down to see a lollipop lying at his feet. Hollow picked it up and unwrapped it before he popped it into his mouth. Suddenly a Katana with a square cross guard was thrown in front of him and slammed into the ground in front of Hollow who eyed it before he grabbed the black wrapping hilt and pulled it out of the concrete floor. He inspected the Katana before he used it to block a Longsword strike. Looking up Hollow analysed his opponent. It was a male teen, around the age of 17. He wore black boots with green laces, black slacks, a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black vest, a forest green tie, fingerless gloves and for some reason a fedora. Hollow smiled before he grabbed his cutlass and thrust it at the teen who just moved his head before a loud gunshot from the sword echoed in his ear. The teen roared in pain as he clasped his left ear, successfully dropping his Longsword. Hollow then swung his sword in a deadly arc before his arm and sword was covered in ice. Hollow looked at the teen with an eyebrow raised.

"Watch a bit to much Frozen there Elsa?" Hollow joked before a large icicle, narrowly, missed his ear.

"Or maybe you play to much Mortal Kombat. Well two can play at that game." Hollow said before he conjured up steaming hot water around the teens exposed arms. The teen roared in pain as he withdrew his arms from the water which dispersed instantly.

"Does it sting?" Hollow asked and the teen glared before a giant ice hammer slammed into Hollows side sending him flying down the escalator where he slowly tried to push himself up and failed. The teen grabbed his Katana and Longsword and looked down at Hollow.

"HOLLOW!" Alyss roared before she took aim at the teen with her bow and fired off a Fire Dust Arrow at the sword user. The user quickly dodged the arrow but not before the arrow started to burn his clothes. As soon as the person put the fire out Vulcan has appeared in front of Hollow in a crouch pose and his prosthetic arm had turned into its Submachine Gun form and he fired at the user who quickly ducked behind a pillar. Johanne stepped out from behind Hollow wielding his shotgun. As Vulcan reloaded Johanne carefully moved forward until he reached the pillar. He then took a deep breath and jumped around the pillar and saw nothing.

"What the...SHIT!" Johanne quickly changed his shotgun into its staff form and blocked the Longsword from cutting off his head before he kicked the user back and changed the staff into its Escrima Sticks mode.

"Your outnumbered hotshot." Johanne stated just as Ivy and Dev landed behind the Longsword user, crossbow and handguns pointed at the users back. Hollow arrived via water jump, holding his newly purchased Tactical AK-47 Assault Rifle.

"All right what the hells going on here?! I'm head security guard Dun and I want to know what the hell you kids think your doing?" A man asked as he trudged up to the gang of teens. However as soon as he reached their line of sight they all turned their heads towards him and glared angrily, a huge amount of annoyance and anger pointed towards him.

"Shut the fuck up." Hollow said menacingly causing the guard to nod his head furiously before he ran off. Hollow sighed as he ran his left hand through his hair.

"Are you Fides Brunel?" Hollow asked and the user nodded and he pulled off his hat exposing his silver hair, emerald eyes and Liger ears. Hollow nodded before he pulled out his credit card.

"We'll discuss why we're following you over lunch. Ramen anyone?" Hollow asked as he turned his head to look at a ramen store. Everyone nodded.

**Two minutes later**

"I would honestly never have expect you to work here." Hollow said as he looked at old Beacon Teacher Professor Oobleck standing behind the bar.

"Just because I'm now a ramen chef Hollow doesn't mean I still can't take on your father and his team." Hollow chuckled as he sat down with the others followed his example.

"The usual?" Oobleck asked and everyone nodded and five seconds later everyone had a huge bowl of ramen in front of them. Everyone instantly began eating except Hollow. Everyone looked at Hollow who was staring at his bowl simply. It was only then did everyone realise they had never seen Hollow without his mask off even when he was exercising in Ivy's home. Hollow immediately began sweating under his mask.

"You guys aren't going to look away until I take it off are you?" Everyone nodded and Oobleck just watched amused. Hollow sighed as he took of the half Grimm mask exposing his pure white left eye with a scar crossing it and the tattoo of a dragon skull covering the same eye. Hollow then placed a finger on his face mask and pulled it down.

**Ten minutes later**

"I'm never doing that ever again." Hollow said grumpily. as he finished his noodles. Ivy hi-fived Dev who just chuckled as he watched as Hollow pulled his mask back on causing the many watching female onlookers to leave with pouts on their faces. Hollow just sighed in relief as the many onlookers attention left him. Hollow finally placed his mask back on and looked at Fides who was attempting to steal some money from Hollows wallet.

"I wouldn't." Hollow suggest as he opened the side of his coat to show Fides his hidden MP5K Assault Rifle. Fides froze before he withdrew his hand when he saw the others also slowly reach for their weapons. Fides took his hand away from Hollows wallet before he pulled out a helping balm and began rubbing it into his skin.

"So. Why're you following me?" Fides asked as he finished rubbing the healing balm into his arms before placing it in his pocket.

"Oh I think you know why. We need Intel from you mr Brunel. I need information of the whereabouts of a certain Fall." Everyone apart from Oobleck and Fides knew what Hollow was talking about.

"Why do you want to know about Nightfall?" Fides asked curiously though his Liger tail was slowly reaching for the Katana that rested at his hip.

"Because his mothers looking for him and I think we both know what'll happen if his mother finds him." Hollow replayed seriously. Fides began thinking before he groaned.

"Fine, I'll help you. But on the condition that I can come with you." Fides stated and Hollow nodded before he shook Fides's hand.

"Done. Now we should move." Hollow said as he stood up.

"Why?"

"Because we're about to be shot at." Hollow finished just as a wall of water rose up in front of the food stand blocking the many bullets from injuring the group and damaging the bar.

"So what's you're semblance?" Fides asked. Hollow laughed as he pointed at the wall of water protecting them.

"Alright water wall is going down soon so get ready! Walls going down in three, two, one!" As soon as the wall fell Alyss had already fired three of her thermal smoke arrows. They exploded five seconds after Alyss had fired them allowing the teens cover fire before they charged at the White Fang members.

**Fides**

Fides was first to reach his target and to engage him. The White Fang member only wielded a single katana but once Fides clashed his own katana against the other both knew they were both experienced with the sword. Fides then tested the strength of the White Fang operative before his smile widened to an amazing length so that it looked like the corners of his moth were touching his ears.

"At least your strong!" Fides complimented and before the White Fang member knew what was happening Fides had drawn his Longsword and had brutally hacked off the mans right arm. Fides then froze of the stump so the guy wouldn't bleed out before he continued his merciless assault. The White Fang member screamed in pain as Fides continued to swing his two blades at the man until his body was nothing more then destroyed organs, body parts and strips of clothes. Fides smiled insanely as he wiped blood off his clothes as best as he could before he pulled a lollipop out from his pocket and placed said lollipop in his mouth.

"That was fun." He muttered to himself before he sheathed his two blades and headed to the area where Hollow said to go to.

**Alyss**

Alyss cursed as she was forced to duck her head behind cover for the second time that day.

"The day I go on another adventure with my cousin is the day I die." Alyss swore to herself as she notched another arrow.

"I FEEL THE LOVE ALYSS!" Hollow roared from somewhere in the mall. Alyss blushed a bit before she peeked her head out from the pillar and saw her chosen enemy had disappeared.

"Where'd you-" Alyss was cut off as a hail of bullets was sent flying through the pillar that she was previously using as cover.

"DEV!" Alyss roared as she saw Dev had pushed his opponent so that her rifle was aimed at the pillar.

"I AM WORKING ON IT!" Dev replied before he continued his fight. Alyss sighed before a metal encased fist slammed into the ground next to her.

"FUCK!" Alyss, jumped backwards and fired her arrow at the ground creating a wall of ice to protect from any more attacks. Alyss quickly ripped a new arrow from her quiver and took aim at the wall. After a few seconds of waiting a beam of fire escaped from the ice wall forcing Alyss to dodge sideways and accidentally let go of her bow in the process. Alyss cursed as she slid across the surprisingly slippery floor until she attempted to backflip onto her two legs. Unfortunately another beam of fire forced Alyss to dodge in mid flip causing her to land on her behind and continue sliding until her back painfully slammed into the glass fence. Alyss groaned in pain as she rubbed her back and watched as a metal hand appeared from the ice wall and an White Fang member in a exoskeleton excluding a head part appeared. Alyss gently pulled her quiver off her back and began looking for an arrow. The White Fang member smiled wickedly as he charged up the weapon on the exoskeleton arm and took aim at Alyss.

"Say goodbye sweetheart." The man taunted as the weapon neared the end of its charging faze.

"BACK OFF OF MY COUSIN ASS HOLE!" A voice roared and Alyss looked up to see Dev firing his two handguns at the exoskeleton. Alyss took the chance to quickly slid under the exoskeleton, pick up her bow, notch the arrow and fire at the exposed exoskeletons back.

"Boom shakalaka." Alyss muttered before she realised how close she was to the explosion. Alyss saw the only exit was where Dev was. Alyss then accessed her semblance and took a crouching pose before she ran at full speed to the edge and leapt off just as the explosion destroyed the exoskeleton and it user. Alyss quickly grabbed onto the fence and with Dev's help, was able to stand on her own two feet.

"Thanks for the assist. Let's get out of here shall we?" She asked and Dev nodded in agreement before they raced to the extraction zone.

**Earlier with Dev**

"SCREW YOU, YOU JAMES BOND RIP OFF!" Dev roared as he fired his two handguns at the White Fang marksman who was having a hard time herself.

"MAKE ME YOU FUCKING MISSION IMPOSSIBLE REJECT!" The marksman...I guess markswoman, roared back. Dev placed his back to an overturned sofa and reloaded his handguns.

'Long range isn't an option with her. So-' Dev though to himself. Mean while the markswoman had reloaded her own rifle before she drew out a Vector Submachine Gun.

'Close range is probably the best option.' She finished her thought before she charged out of cover and towards Dev who ironically did the same thing. When they both realised they had charged at each other they stopped, paused for a few seconds before they began firing their weapons once again. Dev cursed before he pulled out a flash grenade he had borrowed from Hollow earlier and rolled it towards the markswoman. He then clicked a button on both of his handguns and two steel rods popped off the back of the handguns. Dev then slammed the rods ends together and a staff was formed. Dev quickly holstered his handguns and charged out of his cover and towards the woman. The woman had finally regained her eyesight and looked towards Dev who was already in the motion of swing his staff at her side. The woman groaned in pain as she flew towards the glass fence and screamed a but as her back slammed into the metal bar. She then took aim at Dev but was forced to aim elsewhere as Dev had forced her rifle away with the staff.

"DEV!" Dev peeked over the dazed woman's shoulder and saw Alyss glaring at him.

"I AM WORKING ON IT!" Dev replied before he was forced to continue to fight the markswoman who had drawn four throwing knives from her coat. Dev jumped backwards before he successfully deflected three of the knives and caught the forth just before it came in contact with his face.

"Huh." The woman asked stupidly as Dev leant on his staff and toyed with the knife.

"You think you're the only one who's good with a knife?" He asked. The woman didn't answer and instead opened up her cloak to show Dev her Kukri energy blade.

"Oh, right." Dev finished lamely before he sheathed the knife for later. He then broke apart his staff and placed both ends back into his handguns and reloaded only one of the handguns.

"Alright then." Dev muttered before he began to fire at the markswoman who simply blocked or dodged the bullets. The markswoman smirked as she neared Dev until Dev unsheathed the knife from earlier and randomly threw it at her. The woman dodged the knife with ease and watched it go.

"And what did you think that would do?" She asked as she turned her head and was met with the slightly, smoking barrel of Dev's handgun.

"I thought it would distract you." Dev answered before he pulled the trigger and watched with some satisfaction as the woman fell backwards and landed on the cold floor. Dev sighed as he brushed off his pants before he ran off to check on Alyss.

**Johanne**

Johanne grunted as he dodged another blast of a custom made grenade.

"I knew I should've made another weapon but did I? No." Johanne complained to himself before he watched as Hollow surfed on a stream of water while firing his two MP5K rifles at his own opponent. Johanne rolled his eyes before he cocked his shotgun, rolled out of cover and fired five shots at his own opponent. The man who Johanne was fighting simply pulled up a holographic shield which blocked all the shotgun rounds.

"What the fuck?" Johanne asked before he 'eeped' in shock before he dodged another round of flamethrower fire.

"Oh this is just bullshit." Johanne muttered before he saw the weapon that Ivy's opponent had been using. He picked up said weapon and realised it was some form of a rocket launcher. Johannes lips curled into a smile before he jumped out of cover and took aim at the White Fang members feet.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Johanne roared. He then fired the rocket launcher and a green blast left the weapon. The White Fang member moved his body so that his shoulder was protecting his body but instead of being hit the blast simply ricocheted off the floor and continued to do so until it exploded. Johanne gaped at the blast before he looked at the launcher.

"It bounces?! What kind of gun bounces?! This is the worst gun ever, of all-SHIT!" Johanne leapt towards a pillar to avoid being burned to a crisp. Johanne groaned as he felt his slightly burned arm before he checked his shotgun ammo count.

'Fuck! Five more rounds. That's not even enough to dent his armour.' Johanne slumped against the pillar and slid to the floor.

'Maybe I should just give up. It would be less troublesome.' Johanne thought to himself as the fire from the flamethrower began to surround the pillar. Johanne placed his head back against the pillar and closed his eyes.

~_You're pathetic Johanne_~

Johanne's eyes shot open and he saw his father standing in front of him.

~_To think my own son would give up so easily just because he's feeling lazy and defeated._~

Johanne glared at the image of his father and the grip on his hands tightened.

"Shut up." Johanne growled under his breath and his father laughed as he lazily leant against an invisible wall.

~_Hmph. Your brother could do a better job then you could._~

His father stated and Johanne froze.

"Are you saying...that Alexander, who wasn't even two months old could do better then me in this situation?" Johanne asked his father who nodded.

"**HOW THEN?! HOW COULD HE DO BETTER?!**" Johanne roared at his fathers image though the image did not flicker or flinch.

_~Because he would have more fighting spirit then you.~_

His father answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Johanne saw red and for the first time in quite a while he felt motivated to do something. Johanne leapt out of the pillar and raised his open hand at the White Fang operative.

"Arena." Johanne simply said and suddenly stone walls surrounded the two Faunus's, blocking their exit to the outside world. Johanne smiled before he pulled out his phone and aimed the camera at the flamethrower.

"What an amazing flamethrower. Oh and the fuel pack is something to die for." Johanne pressed a button on his phone and the fuel pack began to beep red as it poured more fuel into the flamethrower, a few drops already leaking towards the flames.

"Literally." Johanne summarised before he jumped out of the arena and waited until a loud explosion was heard giving Johanne the confirmation that the operative was dead. Johanne sighed as he let his body release all the tension from fighting and slowly stood up before he fell back on his ass.

"Need a hand you lazy sweetcheeks?" A familiar voice asked and Johanne looked up to see Ivy standing above him holding out her hand out to him. Johanne gratefully took it and grunted as Ivy threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Just be grateful I'm back you lazy sloth." Johanne's eyebrow twitched in indignation before he smiled.

"Yeah...thanks." Johanne said and Ivy slightly blushed.

"Anytime."

**To be continued in the next chapter - Hollows a pirate! Binks Sake and Raven Nightfall**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**And this is Hollow609**

**Signing out!**

***Walks off singing* Yohoho-yohohoho, Yohoho-yohohoho. Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo, umikaze kimakase namimakase **


End file.
